User talk:Mik15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meerkats-011.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 07:50, July 1, 2010 Whitson is the dominant male of the Whiskers and Oriole just gave birth so she would mate again. And Juno is a Whisker male who is the dominant male of his own group so he wouldn't rove, plus Oriole and Juno were once in the Whiskers together so she wouldn't mate with him anyways. However I am happy to see you back. I started writing season five for Meerkat Manor, I'll posted new episdoes ever week so keep and eye out. Here is Meerkat Manor 5 see what happens to our old favorite meerkats!Aniju Aura 08:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It is nice but I don't think Billy should be in the story. Meerkat Manor only introduced one new rival mob each season. I was the first to write the 5th season of Meerkat Manor and now everyone is copying me. It is kinda annoying when they say They have a better version of the new season than mine. Can you call it something else beside Meerkat Manor like just The New Kalahari?Aniju Aura 17:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to come join Meerkat Role Play Wiki. We need new members before we can start. There are a lot of opens spots.Sir Rock 17:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) What do you need help with? Meerkats123 19:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know how to do that. Ask Anju Aura. Meerkats123 19:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Well here the Zappa never died out so Katesa is still the dominant female of the Zappa. But she did evict four females in November. Sid Visious had rejoined the JaXX but died so Finn MacCool became the new dominant female. And that's what happen to them while you were gone. If gets confuing in the same meerkat is in more than one mob at the same time. The Kong Mob needed their own picture too so I gave them one. Sir Rock 10:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to Meerkat Role Play Wiki . It is really new made it last mounth so it is still in the making. Sir Rock 10:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You can start any time at the Lazuli and Zappa since I figured out thier history. The Commandos need more time and the Whiskers' history isn't ready yet for role play.Sir Rock 18:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Take Billy out then I'll like it. I hate her too much that she ruins anything related to her for me. As for content, that shows up when there are a lot of sections, like when a meerkat joins more than one group we seperate them under the new Mob's name. It shows up on it's own when more parts are added to the page. Aniju Aura 12:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude but can you not use meerkats that are already in another mob. Abaca is in the Ninjas, and Spot It is in the Ragnarok. Wollow has died of TB. Aniju Aura 05:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you not use pictures of a meerkat that is really another meerkat. I don't want people to get mad if someone else uses there pictures. Thank you. Aniju Aura 15:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to role play at Meerkat Role Play Wiki? A lot has happen and your meerkats are missing out. It would be nice to have more active users so I hope to see you there more often. Aniju Aura 15:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to be a member of Meerkat Role Play Wiki? If so please start role playing as soon as you can. If not go there and let Sir Rock know. I encourage you to back and start Role Playin ASAP Link to sight http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 20:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Will you be returning to Meerkat Role Play? Meerkats123 21:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC)